


Blogathon 2005 Drabbles -- Season One

by Severina



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Blogathon 2005
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-06
Updated: 2005-08-06
Packaged: 2017-10-10 13:35:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/100343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Severina/pseuds/Severina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>6 Drabbles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blogathon 2005 Drabbles -- Season One

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Blogathon 2005. Prompts provided by LJ's popfly.

1\. **Title:** Early Morning  
**Timeframe:** Pre Season One  
**Rating:** PG

__

"It's early morning, the sun's come out,   
Last night was shaking and pretty loud"  
-Rock You Like a Hurricane, The Scorpions

* * *

It was the raised voices and shattering glass that would wake him. He'd tuck his legs close to his chest, press his palms to his ears, and lay as still as he could, eyes wide and unblinking. Sometimes he'd go to Claire's room, climb into her bed, and they'd hold each other in the dark. Claire would tell him stories about knights and dragons, her voice trembling only a little. Then Jack discovered him there one morning and dragged him from the bed, still groggy and confused, and called him a fucking pansy. Brian never went to Claire's room again.

 

2\. **Title:** Find A Way  
**Timeframe:** Episode 103  
**Rating:** PG

__

"I'll find a way to see you again"  
\- I'll Find a Way, Rachel Yamagata

* * *

Justin is a bright boy, and he's aware that what he's planning could very well be termed 'stalking'. He knows it's a federal offense, and that Brian would be within his rights to lay charges if he chose. He knows this, even as he dresses in his new shirt, meets with Daphne, tries to formulate a plan at Woody's, and uses Vic's ID to get into Babylon. He knows it as he stalks across the dance floor, shedding both shirt and inhibitions alike.

He knows, and doesn't care, because he's in love, and he needs to feel that fire again.

 

3\. **Title:** Mine  
**Timeframe:** Mid Season One  
**Rating:** R-ish?

__

"Rape me  
Rape me, my friend"  
\- Rape Me, Nirvana

* * *

When he watches Justin move on the dance floor, lithe body swaying in time to the beat, head thrown back, eyes closed, arms climbing the air as glitter rains down, he thinks in terms like _plunder_ and _despoil_. He imagines dragging his tongue across Justin's collarbone and feeling him squirm. He imagines finger-shaped bruises on Justin's hips.

He sucks back his drink and orders another. Tries to turn away but can't. Ends up slamming down his drink and stalking under the strobe lights, wrapping his arms around Justin's waist and pulling him tight, tight.

He thinks in terms like _mine_.

 

4\. **Title:** Caught in Your Magic  
**Timeframe:** Mid Season One  
**Rating:** R

__

"Caught in your magic, falling down"  
\- Blank, Plow Monday

* * *

"Brian..."

Justin inwardly cringes when he hears the pleading note in his own voice, but he can't help it. Every nerve ending tingling whenever Brian brushes against him, hip or hand or cock, and he doesn't know if it's because of the E or because it's been an _entire week_ since he's seen Brian, a week that seemed endless. He just knows that he needs _more_, now.

"Fuck me." He's practically whimpering now, jesus. "Please."

"Patience," Brian says from behind him, and Justin knows he's smirking. Then Brian's tongue sweeps across his hole and Justin can't think at all anymore.

 

5\. **Title:** One Foot on the Brake  
**Timeframe:** Mid Season One  
**Rating:** PG

__

"One foot on the brake and one on the gas, hey!"  
\- I Can't Drive 55, Sammy Hagar

* * *

"I'll see you at Babylon tonight," Brian tosses over his shoulder as he leaves the weight-room in pursuit of Trick Number Seven Thousand and Five.

"Sure!" Michael says, and he wishes he didn't sound so goddamn eager. Wishes he could pull his eyes away from watching Brian strut across the room. And then he _does_, because Emmett is tsk-ing from behind a set of barbells.

"You realize he just gave you an order," Emmett admonishes.

"He did not," Michael insists, because defending Brian is as natural as breathing. "He'd just miss me if I wasn't around."

Wishes it was true.

 

6\. **Title:** On Vibrate  
**Timeframe:** Late Season One  
**Rating:** R

__

"My phone's on vibrate for you  
Electro clash is karaoke too"  
\- Vibrate, Rufus Wainwright

* * *

Daphne lays back on white cotton sheets and closes her eyes.

Her fingers trace circles over her nipple, light touch, a breeze. Lower, through the curls of dark brown hair, a tentative quest, probing, dimly aware of the voices of her parents and grandmother drifting up the stairs. She didn't know it could be like this, and she feels full, and alive, and vibrant, and beautiful. Presses a single finger inside and coaxes forth the pleasure, gentle waves of it. Dreams of bright blue eyes and golden lashes.

She bites her lip and remembers: she promised she wouldn't get weird.


End file.
